someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horrific Thing
Part 1 25th October- 31st December 2011 25th October 2011 Hi,let me introduce myself,I am John and I work as an army medic and I am excited as today is my first day on the job in a new unit. I got to meet many friends and talk to them about work. Their names are Willy, Sam and Ben. We are in the same platoon and we like to clock in together and go on missions. Today is the 25th of October and it was great,hopefully it can be that way. 27th October 2011 Today was really odd,we came across this hostile soldier and he was alone, and he was quick to murder a platoon mate and we were about to make short work of him when he took out something, which looks like an ordinary weapon. But it wasn't...it was horrific as the enemy took out five more of our platoon and ran off cackling like a heartless man. Luckily for us though,out of the six that were shot. We could save 4 of them. But I hope that we won't meet this guy again with this thing. 12th November 2011 This is really weird, the same enemy stands at far range and he blows the head of a comrade clean off, no saving him there. But he also taunted us and cackled saying we all are lousy. I hope he burns in hell!! 31st November 2011 Today, Willy was doing some repairs to the vehicles and I went and help him by testing them out, we also had a good chat about this particular enemy and the weapon he was using. He said something really interesting. He started talking about the first day at work and the next day where we were going to fight and we met this guy with his friends. This guy, was a real coward, he hid behind his friends and let them take the bullets from us and he took off. But here is the interesting thing, he looked a lot like the guy with the strange thing. It might be a coincidence, so it may not be true,but I'm sticking to that hunch. 4th December 2011 Ok,I have learnt something new today,this guy just keeps coming over to our base and stands out there but he never comes in. Must be because he's too scared to come in like the coward he is?No. He is not,he is within sniping range and he still stands there waiting for someone to get out there. 11 December 2011 Ok, this is getting tiring. How in the hell did he manage to take out every sniper that stands at the podium. Must be something about that thing he holds, it's like some laser death beam. Now no one is willing to go and shoot him,we are just sitting ducks in here. 20 December 2011 So my friend Willy has taken enough of this bullshit and he now is going to fight this enemy. He now has said, the best thing is to fight fire with fire, and he has called upon this thing and he now is going to battle. Well that did not take long at all,he killed him in an instant. Good, now we can carry in with our exercises. Also, Willy now has gotten a promotion. Starting tommorrow he will be a Gunnery Sergeant. 27th December 2011 Today everyone has been taking the day off at base. Well all except for Willy, he seems to be really engrossed in this thing. He seems to cant get away from it. Well,as long as it is helping us then I won't worry. But he has been getting more unfriendly by the minute. 29th December 2011 No,no,no,no,no,no. This can't happen, Willy has gotten really hooked to this thing like its drugs, he simply refuses to give this thing up. He even thinks that we can all end this and he need to go up and kill the entire enemy convoy. And we can all end this. Great, now he will get the promotions and we will be stuck at being Sergeants. 31st December 2011 Today is New Year's Eve, and not a time to celebrate. Willy has been acting strange lately and all he has been using is that thing. No other weapons, just that thing. Part 2 2nd January 2012 Ok, now is the time to worry because Willy now has turned on us. Why? Because he says we are inferior unless we get this... thing. We won't, I said, it changed you and it will change us. 23rd Feb 2012 In case you were wondering why is there a huge jump in dates, is because I haven't found the time to write while our asses are getting handed to us in the base. Willy has brought the whole enemy armada to our base and they are waiting us out. I was busy tending to the wounded who tried to scare the enemies away. If this keeps going on. I may not be able to keep you updated. 12 March 2012 This is getting really worrying. The enemy might have just broken our will. Some of my friends, such as Sam and Ben, who were usually very brave, now are even too scared to go out. As of now, our morale is in shambles and we are a huge mess. Some soldiers even ran out to their deaths by that thing. 26th March 2012 It's official, we are screwed. We cannot take one more day of this torture. Our CO has now said that we must surrender. But most of us, said we should wait one more day. One more day and we will surrender. 27th March 2012 Oh thank The Lord that this has happened, this thing is now useless to the enemy, now they have ran back to their base like the cowards they are. Willy even came back crawling begging to be forgiven. Well lets bygones be bygones. I know what you are thinking, what is this "thing"? You know when you put frag rounds on a fully auto shotgun, that's the thing in a nutshell, it's that powerful, but now it doesn't do jack shit. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Journal Category:Original Story